


I Didn't Know If You'd Care If I Came Back (Catradora)

by acciomywilltolive



Series: Taylor Inspired Ship Fics [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Fluff, Folklore, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Sad, Song: this is me trying (Taylor Swift), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciomywilltolive/pseuds/acciomywilltolive
Summary: Catra doesn’t understand why Adora would forgive her, but she does know she loves her. Atleast she’s trying.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Taylor Inspired Ship Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196918
Kudos: 6





	I Didn't Know If You'd Care If I Came Back (Catradora)

It’s been hard adjusting to life with Adora and her friends on the ship. They rescued me specifically Adora did but, we don’t need to get into details. I didn’t deserve it, I don’t deserve any of this. They have just forgiven me for all the things I’ve done so easily. I have so many regrets about everything but, they treat me like I’ve done nothing. 

I could’ve stayed on the ship with Horde Prime. I wanted too. She shouldn’t have saved me. I have so much potential that’s been wasted by Shadow Weavers abuse and by the cage she put me in. Still, I don’t deserve this. I should be a slave on Horde Primes ship still.

“Don’t you get it, I love you. I always have. So just this once, stay.”, I said. I was losing her I couldn’t I just got her back. 

“You love me?”, Adora asked. “You’re such an idiot”, I say laughing.

“I love you too.”, she said it she really did and she meant to it. So I did the only logical thing, I kissed her. 

“Hey Adora,I hope you know this is me trying.”, I said to her when we were back in Etheria,“I know I’ve done some bad stuff but I hope this works, I hope we work.”

“I know we will,”she said. Then she kissed me, I love that we can do that now and it wouldn’t be weird, because I love Adora and she loves me back.

Atleast I’m trying.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried probably failed but I tried. I love Taylor and She-Ra so this is perfect. I also think Betty would fit but I’m better at righting inner dialogue so this was easier. Also the quotes are from season 5 episode 13 of shera.  
> Thanks For Reading! :)


End file.
